


傲慢——王喻

by cloud1234



Category: all喻 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	傲慢——王喻

傲慢——王喻  
1.  
“你有没有哪一刻，睁开眼睛时，觉得这个世界不该是这样的。”

2.  
“喻文州，omega男性，帝国G区人，于16岁叛国，组织星盗团伙蓝雨，多次在帝国星域进行违法行为，宣扬反社会理念，教唆omega犯罪，违反omega生育法……”

“综上所述，帝国最高审判庭最终决定，犯人将在全国范围内被直播调教，之后纳入生育局作低等娼妓，履行omega的职责。”

“犯人可有疑问？”

站在审判席的人闻言抬起了头，露出一张被汗浸透的，宛若春山新雨般温雅的脸。

他手上脚上都缠着精致的银链，幽幽的蓝光闪烁其间，美丽的像是什么装饰品。

然而它的本质并不是那么温柔的东西，这是目前已知密度最大的金属，只是这么一点，便重达几百公斤，更不要提他脖子上精巧的颈环，上面施加的重力装置，已经将它的重量调整至一个能将他的脖颈压断的程度。

这是帝国对待顶级的alpha犯罪者才会上的刑具，如今却被戴在了一个omega身上。可见帝国对这个离经叛道的omega的畏惧。

更让他们畏惧的是，即使是这种情况，他的背依旧挺得笔直，像是一把一往无前的剑。

喻文州轻轻吐了口气，他在这站了整整四个小时，omega孱弱的身子早就到了极限，若不是他的精神力真的高到了一定的境界，恐怕早就已经跪在这儿了。

他浅浅地勾了下嘴角，在心里警告自己要冷静。

只是周围的陪审团上，肮脏的视线如有实质般落在他身上，好像他是赤身裸体的站在这儿，并且已经成了他们口中的低等娼妓一样。

去他妈的冷静。

“法官大人，”他缓缓开口，语调优雅，是贵族最喜欢的腔调，“您的话，真是……”

“又臭又多。”

站在高处的法官被他那一抬眸的风情勾的神情恍惚，污浊的眼神直勾勾地盯着他，等旁边的助手轻咳提醒后才反应过来。

他恼羞成怒地瞪了喻文州一眼，反手按下旁边施刑的按钮。

“唔……”喻文州腿一软险些跪下，纤长白皙，脆弱的好像一使劲就会断掉的十指却死死的扣住金色的栏杆，撑住了他的身体。幽蓝的电弧在白得几近透明的皮肤下一闪而过，冷汗浸透了他身上黑白条纹的囚服，勾勒出omega颀长优美的身形，乌黑的的瞳仁浸在一汪透彻的泪里，氤氲了过分锐利的神色，显得迷蒙又无助。

这确实是一个极致美丽的omega。

在场的大多都是alpha，纷杂的信息素逸散而出，让场下的omega陷入了更艰难的情境。

高台上的法官吞咽了下口水，移动手指试图将电压提高。这本是用来对付法庭上试图抵抗的罪犯的，他此时对喻文州施电刑，名不正言不顺，却不会有人出来制止他。

这不过是个犯罪的omega罢了。

“法官大人，”坐在陪审团前排的军官目光清冷，神色平淡，和一席已然露出丑态的alpha们截然不同。

“军部待会还有一场会议，请您快一点。”

这话放在这里毫无问题，可联合喻文州刚刚的话就显得好笑了起来。

法官面露难堪，却不敢惹这个帝国至今为止最年轻的上将，只能遗憾地关了电击。

喻文州死死扒着栏杆，身体不断痉挛颤抖，双膝却始终没有着地。

他大口地喘着气，眼前发黑，什么都看不见，极高的精神力却让他捕捉到了那个救自己于水火之中的声音。

对他来说，称得上熟悉的声音。

法官清了下嗓子，拿起手里的判决书，正要读下去。可是看到下一行字时，他停顿了下，目光复杂地看向刚刚出声的那位军官。

眉如剑，眼如星，唇薄如刀锋，肤白如寒月。

他缓缓将那一行字念了出来，

“执刑人，王杰希。”

这不是什么奇怪的安排，毕竟喻文州是少有的3S级精神力，帝国现在也没有完全抑制3S精神力的办法，施刑只能靠同为3S精神力的王杰希来。

王杰希眼睑微垂，眸光清冷，薄唇紧抿，神情冷漠，古井无波，黑色的军服被严谨地扣到最上面的扣子。

只有他紧紧捏着军帽帽檐的手可以看出他内心的不平静。

他站了起来，动作利落干脆地向挂在墙上的帝国国旗行了一个标准的军礼。

他的声音沙哑低沉，像是压抑着什么。

“为了帝国。”

3.  
喻文州第二天便被送去了王杰希的住所，不过是一个晚上，他的身上就多了灼烧的的痕迹，黛青的血管呈网状分布在白皙的肌肤上，却不显可怖，反倒衬得他越发的脆弱。

一看便是受了电刑。

王杰希大概猜的出他这伤的来源，他昨晚用精神力杀了一个看守，想来是之后受了惩罚吧。

他是知道监狱里那些看守的德行的，一帮这辈子都没见过O的淫棍，遇到这么一个美丽的，柔弱的，还被枷锁束缚着的O会做些什么可想而知。

明明是看守欲行不轨，帝国高层看到的只有这个桀骜不驯的omega，竟然还在反抗他们。

喻文州还穿着和昨天一样的囚服，只是破烂了许多，露出大片白皙的肌肤，身上依然带着精巧却沉重的镣铐，手腕脚踝和脖颈处都留下了青紫的痕迹。

然而他的背依然挺得笔直，看见王杰希时，还冲他笑了下，水光潋滟的桃花眼弯成漂亮的月牙，眼尾勾出温柔缱绻的弧度，黑目若点漆，眸光似灿星，盈盈的笑意像把小钩子，多看一眼就要沦陷。

“王上将，许久不见。”

他的态度如此的自然，就好像，他不是他的阶下囚，也不是王杰希亲手抓回帝国的一样。

王杰希想起了他第一次见到喻文州的时候，那时候蓝雨正值势大，喻文州还是整个地下世界说一不二的帝王，他在暗星的酒吧探查消息，这个人就直接走到他面前，也是这样从容地笑着，对他伸出手，

“初次见面，王上将，我是喻文州。”

王杰希深深的看着他不变的笑颜，仿佛想将他嵌入自己的瞳孔中。

“许久不见。”他停了下，颜色浅淡的眸子荡出一丝不易察觉的笑意。“喻团长。”

喻文州闻言，喉间溢出一声短促的笑，他抬了抬手，银色的细链在碰撞间发出了清脆的响声，“要开始吗？”

王杰希低声嗯了下，上前帮他把链子拆了下来，细长的链子砸在地上，发出沉重的撞击声。喻文州长长地喟叹一声，即使手腕上的手铐依然沉重，也比之前要好得多。

他正要向王杰希道声谢，就看见这位年轻的帝国上将，半蹲在他面前，伸手抬起他一只赤裸的足。

他一路走过来，一双裸足不知沾了多少灰还有划伤留下的点点血迹，王杰希却眼睛也不眨的把它捧了起来放在膝头。

“咔擦”一声，足上的长链也掉在地上，王杰希握着他的脚掌放回原地，拇指不知是有意还是无意地摩挲过脚踝上被脚铐磨出的青紫处。

喻文州低头，就看到王杰希纯黑的军裤上极明显的灰色脚印，他这么多年在地下世界摸爬滚打，早就没了羞耻心这玩意，在王杰希伸手时极自然地将另一只脚递了过去，面上还要装模作样的说，

“麻烦王上将了。”

王杰希看都没看他，只淡淡道了句，

“不用。”

直播的准备阶段喻文州表现的很配合，让脱就脱，让躺哪就躺哪，王杰希把他两条腿固定成M形时，还有心情指导一下王杰希的动作。

简直不像是来受刑的。

王杰希从冷冻舱拿出一管修复药剂递给喻文州。

“里面加了诱导剂？”喻文州玩笑道，没想到王杰希竟然真的点了点头。

“喝不喝在你。”王杰希补充了一句，虽然他的任务是要强制注射，但他根本没觉得喻文州有不喝地可能。

而喻文州确实喝了。

诱导剂发作的很快，松木的冷香冲上深色的穹顶，轰然溃散四溢，悠悠坠落，宛如美人摆动的裙裾，撩拨的略过鼻端，勾人心魄。

他身上丑陋的疤痕已经消失的无影无踪，本就洁白如玉的肌肤越发莹润，发情的omega身上腾起漂亮的粉色，乌墨似的眸子蒙上一层水汽，颜色浅淡的唇被他咬的嫣红，并不健壮的胸膛剧烈地起伏，花苞似的两点挺立着，在空气中微微颤抖。而他大开的腿间，股沟已是粘腻一片。

就在这时，喻文州面前弹出一个光幕，上面映着一只雪白浑圆的屁股，双腿大张的姿势可以清晰的看到中央嫩生生的穴儿，正一张一合地向外吐着水。

直播开始了。

4.  
喻文州的脖子被颈环固定着，只能看着眼前的光幕，各式各样的弹幕飞速地滚过，大都是些字眼肮脏的意淫。

他倒是没什么想法，只平静地看着，唇边甚至还带着抹笑。盈着水的乌眸，一点清明始终未散。

王杰希调节了一下他身下的躺椅和大腿上的绑带，让他呈一个屁股朝天，腰部悬空的姿势，粉嫩的穴口呼吸般的翕合，香腻的淫液淌满了白软的臀肉。

他慢条斯理地往手上套了特制的乳胶手套，从指尖到指根，长满了半透明的倒刺，如猫舌头般，被裹在一层晶莹剔透的润滑油里。

王杰希照着记忆中的样子握住了白玉似的柱身，试探地将指腹按在濡湿的龟头上打转，那处已经因为发情而挺立，一颤一颤地向外流着透明的淫液。

他向来洁身自好，不像帝星其他贵族般骄奢淫逸，即使恶补了一堆知识，实际操作也不过是第一次。

好在帝国科技局这么多年，虽然正经的科技屁也没研制出来，用来讨好贵族的淫具淫药却没少翻新，已经基本不会对人造成什么伤害了。

王杰希的手指一下下的按动着，那处娇嫩至极的软肉时不时被软刺挑起，像被一条野性难驯的猫舌不知轻重地舔舐着，被蛰弄得抽搐痉挛，失禁般地向外流着水，如同一摊半融的胭脂般，发出粘腻濡湿的水声。

喻文州的身子颤得厉害，即使王杰希的动作轻缓，那处也受不住这样的淫弄。只是发情时的omega实在淫荡的过分，在这样的苦楚中竟也获得了隐秘的甘甜滋味。

完全勃起的茎身顶部，铃口微微开张，从没被调教过的地方开口细小，只能依稀看到一点猩红软肉，王杰希的指腹一滑，一截透明软刺便戳刺进了尿孔里，将那儿湿漉漉地捅开，随着手指的动作浅浅插弄，如艹穴的前戏一般。

喻文州第一次发出了微弱的颤音，像奶猫的呜咽声，尾音甜腻的几近融化。

王杰希抬眼看他，陷入情欲的人脸上少了他习惯的气定神闲，诱人的红霞漫上白壁似的脸颊，双目失神，鸦羽似的睫羽沾了晶莹的泪，红唇微张，隐约可见一点嫣红舌尖。

他喉头微微滚动一下，手上下意识地施力，将整根软刺都插入了尿孔，指尖快速抖动起来。

“哈……啊——”

喻文州腰身一颤，点点白浊从王杰希的指间流下。

他高潮了。

王杰希愣了下，抽开手，细密的软刺刮过嫩肉，白玉似的柱身又是一颤，射出一小股余精来，尽数喷射在喻文州自己的脸上，甚至落入了微张的红唇间。

他过了会儿才回过神来，意识到自己口中咸腥的味道后，神色也不由复杂起来。

王杰希把他摆成这个姿势，也不知是故意还是无意的。

两人一时都有几分尴尬，好在王杰希还记得接下来的步骤，带着软刺的手指摩挲过敏感的会阴处，刚刚高潮的身体敏感的不像话，Omega汁水充沛的穴抽搐着吐出一团黏腻的液体。

两瓣羊脂玉般的臀肉，浸饱了淫水，湿莹莹地颤着，如同汁液充沛的蜜桃，臀沟张开，湿粘红润，中间的穴眼嫣红湿润，颤颤地往外吐着水。

裹着层薄薄乳胶的纤长食指陷在那团红腻软肉里，轻轻勾动。因为发情而饥渴的穴眼立刻自发夹紧，吮吸着进犯的异物。

软刺陷进如同一摊湿烂的胭脂般的红肉中，随着手指的动作一下下地勾刺着敏感至极的肠肉。

王杰希一点点将食指捅进穴道深处，每进去一点都要停一下让他适应一会，他本是为了喻文州好，殊不知这反而加深了喻文州的痛苦。那层软刺磨人的很，王杰希每停一下都会陷入湿软滚烫的穴肉里，蛰地肠肉痉挛颤动。

喻文州这么多年为了发展蓝雨，在黑暗地界站稳脚，发情期全靠自己熬，连自我疏解都很少，整个人过得跟苦行僧似的。发情热便愈演愈烈，这时恰好他身边还站了个整个星际最顶端的A，哪怕王杰希没有特意用alpha信息素压制他，他也被逼得头昏脑热。

当王杰希的指尖猛地按在腺体处时，喻文州终于发出一声甜腻的泣音。被束缚的腰身颤动，胸前两枚嫩生生的乳首还未被触碰，就已经圆鼓鼓地充血挺立，仿佛能掐住淡红色的黏液。

王杰希低着头不去看他，指尖却抵着那点揉弄起来，他时轻时重地揉弄，喻文州便一声声地低吟起来。若只是轻轻在那处滑动，用软刺勾动那里格外敏感的嫩肉，那呻吟就又软又粘腻， 像是能牵出丝来；若是摁得重了，指尖连着软刺一起陷入软腻肠肉，压迫其下的腺体，那声音也像是含着湿漉漉地水汽，带着勾人的颤音。

Omega的后穴在发情期极易达到高潮，明明前面还在不应期半软不硬地立着，后面就被几下揉到了高潮，即使隔着层乳胶手套，王杰希也感到有温热的液体喷溅到自己手上。湿红的肠肉狂乱地颤动着，随着王杰希抽手的动作，又达到了一个小高潮。

王杰希将灌肠的长导管插入他的后穴深处，塑料制的软管冰冷又坚硬，不顾穴肉的纠缠，强硬顶到深处，同样冰冷的液体就一点点流入饥渴而滚烫的肠道。导管底部做成肛塞形状的隆起牢牢的卡主穴口，防止灌肠液流出。

他又重新握住那根半硬的性器，刚刚受过一番淫刑的性器，乍一碰到软刺他手上的软刺就战栗般的颤了颤，顶部的尿孔因为之前的玩弄有些合不上，露出猩红的一点，随着呼吸微微颤动着。王杰希用两指将他它用力地扒开，那处却因为被软刺蛰弄的酸楚微微一缩，怯怯地护住里面娇嫩的孔道。

王杰希从旁边抽出一根涂满润滑剂的透明细棒，抵在微张的铃口处，手腕微沉，往尿孔里没入了一点，指尖搓动，那截细棒就在从未被碰过的娇嫩孔道中转动起来。喻文州立刻腰腹收紧，下身又打起颤，喉间哽出一声低低的泣音。

王杰希不能明目张胆的安慰他，只能探出精神力，裹住喻文州几近暴动的精神海，将他混乱的精神力安抚住。喻文州为了抗住那套镣铐精神力早就几乎透支，就算有极品的修复剂也没法在这么短时间完全恢复他的精神力。好在王杰希的精神力本就偏温和一些，此时又确实占了各方面的优势，很快将喻文州安抚了下来。

迷蒙的乌眸又一点点恢复了清明，不好说是幸或不幸，但喻文州始终是希望自己能保持一个清醒的神志来迎接这场残害。

他强行制住身体本能的颤栗，对王杰希扯出一个有些难看的笑，示意他继续。

王杰希又看了他一眼，手上稳稳地一边旋转一边将细棍不断深入。

喻文州咬住唇，敏感细嫩的尿道被侵入的痛楚让他难以忍受，后面也逐渐产生难耐的涨意，前后的东西可能都上了药，本就发着情热的身子越发滚烫，被接触到的地方都烧起了一把火。

王杰希将细棒插得极深，连头都彻底没入细腔，被合不上的尿道口虚虚掩着。他在旁边调试了一下什么，插在最里面的头就探出一截针管一样的东西，猛地戳进了膀胱。

无论怎么控制都无济于事，仿佛下身都不受控制，澄黄的液体顺着透明管外流，最后在出口处被拦住。即使从外面也能从猩红粘腻的尿道口处，依稀看到点黄色。

喻文州面前的光幕将这一切都清晰的呈现在他的面前。

他缓缓地，沉重地，吐出一口气。

5.  
直播以喻文州对着镜头一边将圆鼓鼓的肚子里的一腔灌肠液喷射而出，一边陷入了狂乱的高潮结束。

同时他分身上的控制口也打开了，虽不及后面，却也淅淅沥沥地在往外流尿。

巨大的耻辱感几乎要将他击垮。

但他到底没有垮，在王杰希把他从束缚中卸下的时候，还笑着道了谢。

可能是刚哭过的原因，喻文州的眼角洇着一层薄纱似的红，一双漂亮的桃花眼里含着一汪浅泪，像是蓄了一池水波荡漾的春水，一圈一圈地荡进王杰希心里。

王杰希心头一跳，第一次意识到自己一直以来视为对手的人，其实是个美丽的Omega。

他将喻文州被汗浸透的，黏在脸上的黑发拨开，声音也变得温柔起来，

“只要你把蓝雨的基地说出来，我可以为你争取减刑。”

喻文州笑容没变，精致漂亮的眉眼间仿佛流淌着脉脉春水，说的话也挑不出错来，

“多谢王上将费心。”

王杰希把手收回来，也觉得自己刚刚可笑，他比谁都清楚喻文州是一块多难啃的硬骨头，怎么会有一瞬间，把他当做了帝国养的那些柔弱的omega。

他垂下眸子，低声道，“好好休息。”

明天的惩罚可不会像今天这么简单了。

喻文州第二天一早就被机器人强行拉了起来要洗刷干净。

大概是出于对王杰希人品的信任，他昨晚睡了一个自他被俘以来最好的觉。在蓝雨成为帝国最大的星盗团伙后，喻文州的生活不说奢靡，也称得上娇惯，便也养出了些富贵的毛病，比方说起床气。

更何况他精神紧绷了这么久，难得睡个好觉就被强行拉了起来，冰冷的，坚硬的机械手，不由分说地拉开了他的腿，要将同样冰冷可怖的灌肠工具往他身下硬塞。omega孱弱的身体被牢牢地限制住，喻文州挣扎不过，狂暴的精神力宣泄而出，瞬间将两个机器人碾成碎片。

然而下一秒，如大海般沉重又宽广的精神力压住了他，同时，这股精神力也同样柔软温和，小心翼翼地裹住他残破暴躁的精神力，让他动弹不得的同时，也帮他抚慰着精神海。

王杰希走了进来，他还是一样的古井无波，脚步却不易察觉地快了几分。大概是起的很急，他身上没有穿着严谨规整的帝国军装，而是一件烟灰色的居家服，向来梳的一丝不苟的头发有些凌乱，看上去就很柔软的栗色短发乱七八糟地翘着，显出了几分平时不露于人前的可爱劲来。

喻文州侧过头看他，那点恼怒地心情不知怎地就散了。王杰希走到他身边，扫了眼地上机械的残骸大概也懂了发生了什么。

喻文州此时正抱着腿缩在床上，王杰希走过来就仰起头看他，或许是姿势和角度的原因，王杰希这么看着就觉得喻文州像是好小的一团，一双水润的眼眨巴眨巴地看着自己，眼尾晕住红，像极了一只可怜兮兮的小兔子。

于是当议会的通讯过来时，王杰希几乎是下意识地将喻文州按到了自己怀里。

这种特殊通讯的视角是360度，唯一的死角就是王杰希自己站的地方，喻文州迅速反应过来，一屁股坐在王杰希的脚上，紧紧贴着那双被称为帝国之光的长得逆天的腿，将自己真的缩成了小小的一团。

王杰希颇感无奈地看他一眼，又莫名被他这副样子可爱到了，索性不告诉他其实没必要这样，接了通讯。

“王上将，我们检查到昨夜'送过去帮助您完成施刑的机器人信号中断，是否是犯人有抵抗行为？”

“没有，”王杰希瞥了眼地上的残骸，眼神淡漠冰冷，一点也没有撒谎的样子，“是我忘了给他们开权限，触动了武装防御，被炸了。”

“……好的”对面的人大概是梗了一下，没想到王杰希会这么回答，缓了会才又问他，“是否需要重新为你准备机器人。”

“不用。”王杰希说着，忍不住动了动手指，喻文州就坐在他脚上，柔软微凉的发丝略过指尖，过电般的酥麻感一路传到了心尖。

他的眼神暗了下来，“我一个人就够了。”

最后的清洗工作全靠王杰希亲力亲为地完成，除了灌肠外，连膀胱内部都洗了个干净。

除了一开始被王杰希抱着放水的时候喻文州发出了一声极小极微弱的呜咽声外，其他时候都冷淡平静地过分。

王杰希不知如何安慰他，也没有安慰他的立场，便也只能尽量放轻动作，让他少受些苦。

第二次直播很快就要开始了。

喻文州躺在昨天的地方，用同样的方式被禁锢住，只是这次他的眼前一片漆黑。

漫长的黑暗和寂静让他不安，失去了视觉似乎其他感官都变得敏锐起来，他感受到了风吹在裸露的肌肤上，听到智能摄影头划过空气的声音，闻到皮革和机油有些腥气的味道。

他听到军靴落在地上的声音。

“嗒，嗒”脚步稳健，有力，却并不沉重，反倒像是豹子一样轻巧，落步的频率和幅度都是饱经训练的规整。

是王杰希的脚步声。

6.  
先入镜的是一双修长紧实的小腿，被圆筒的军靴裹得极漂亮，再往上是肌肉结实紧致的大腿，随着迈动的步伐，隐约可见流畅的线条，被皮带紧束的腰身劲痩有力，里面的衬衫严严实实地扣到了最上面，半掩着性感的喉结，显出别样的诱惑，还有一小截削尖的下巴，轮廓凌厉，肌肉微收，看得出在忍耐着什么。

只凭这双羡慕不来的逆天长腿，全帝国的人都能认出来这是谁。

镜头随着王杰希的走动前进，颜色单调的背景中忽然闯进一只悬空的，白的晃眼的裸足。足背弓起一道迤逦的弧度，花苞一样透着淡粉的脚趾瑟瑟地蜷着，让人忍不住想含在嘴里放肆地舔弄。

紧接着便是两条生的极美的腿，晶莹修长，被皮带银链束缚吊起，如两段束起的绸缎，用绸缎作比却还犹显柔弱，那线条柔韧含蓄，如丹青绘出，连脚踝都是秀美的。

再向上隐秘的地方因为角度的原因被挡住了，只能依稀看见些浑圆柔软的弧度。随着王杰希的行进，露出纤细柔韧的腰肢，和轮廓明显的腹肌，以及在一片晃眼的白中，如雪中腊梅般挺立的，两粒嫣红剔透的乳首。

王杰希终于走到了他的面前，镜头里出现了一只如天鹅般扬起的修长优美的脖颈，和属于omega的秀美温雅的脸。他的眼睫不安地颤动着，泛着水光的桃花眼里一片茫然，显然是被下了剥夺视觉的药。

王杰希将他额前的发撩开，让整张极漂亮的脸露了出来，属于alpha温暖干燥的手安抚了omega，喻文州长睫微颤，轻轻蹭了蹭王杰希的手。

王杰希眸光一颤，揉了把喻文州细软的发，指尖沿着Omega柔软的轮廓向下滑，抵在了他被滚烫的吐息呵得濡湿的唇珠上。alpha的力道强硬不容拒绝，直接探进喻文州温热的口腔，将里面的滑腻软物夹在指间，拉了出来。一片轻薄胶质的电极片贴在了娇嫩的舌尖上，紧紧吸住了那处的软肉，还未通电便已经让人颇感不适。

王杰希将那颤颤的软舌妥帖地放回原位，沾了晶莹唾液的手拿起了放在一边的药瓶，在透彻的玻璃瓶上留下了一道淫猥的痕迹。里面的脂膏呈润红色，泛着油亮的光，香气浅淡却有着无端的糜烂感。

王杰希用手蘸了些，严格按照说明，捏住一只嫣红的乳首，将指腹上的脂膏旋转着抹了上去，抹足了三遍，俏生生的乳尖裹着湿亮的胭脂色的脂膏，随着呼吸颤动着，过多的油脂淌到了乳晕上，水莹莹红嫩嫩的一片，像是含露的花苞。

喻文州胸膛颤得厉害，迷茫无神的眼里聚起了水雾，他只觉得奶尖像是燃起了一团火，越烧越烈，又像是被含在高热潮湿的口腔里死命吮吸，两个乳尖圆鼓鼓地翘起，足足肿大了一圈，像孕期的Omega般黏湿透亮，几乎要化成一滩甜腻的奶水，连乳晕都肿得嫣红剔透，含着汪汪的水色。

他还指望着过堂的凉风能带来些许慰藉，没成想下一刻，肥软的乳首，鼓胀的乳晕就被胶质的电极片严丝合缝地贴住了，愈发地滚烫起来。

王杰希将经过严格消毒和加温的扩阴器缓慢地深入Omega发情期高热的体内，因为并未泛出金属原有的凉意，体积也不算太大，全部神经都沉浸在被折磨的滚烫难耐的乳尖上的喻文州并没有注意到。

直到扩阴器的张开半径缓缓打开，凉风吹过红热的肠肉时，喻文州才恍然发觉不对，下身下意识地绷起了力，吊在空中的玉白修长的腿绷出了漂亮的肌肉线条。王杰希一惊，怕他伤到自己又不知道如何安抚，便本能地发出了alpha的信息素，安抚地附下身去吻他的大腿内侧。

醇香中带着苦涩的茶香味气势汹汹地笼住了整个房间，与松木的冷香交颈般缠绵在一起，喻文州的身子渐渐软了下来，黏腻的淫液沾满了整只雪白浑圆的屁股。

人工灯光照进被扩张开的肠穴，王杰希稍一寻找就看见藏在里面的隐秘小口，正因为Omega的发情期不断翕合着，汩汩地向外吐着淫液。

那是Omega的生殖腔。

alpha的本能让王杰希和呼吸急促了起来，又或许是因为他对喻文州却是有些说不清道不明的心思，让他忍不住生了强烈的占有欲，王杰希原本泛着蜜糖色泽的眸子一片暗沉，在这一刻他下定了决心。

这里，只有他能碰。

他拿出一根中空的珠串状软棒，里面含了一腔桃粉的粘液，细长的软棒毫无阻碍地深入了Omega的生殖腔，一路顶到深处的光滑圆润的地方。还没有过性经历的Omega宫颈紧闭，王杰希不过戳了几下，便将喻文州逼出了颤抖的泣音。大股温热的粘稠液体从肠道深处和宫颈口喷出，竟是直接潮喷了。

王杰希无法，这液体本是要灌进子宫里的，只是喻文州实在一颤一颤地哭的他心软，他也只能投个机取个巧，将那珠串浅浅插入宫颈，慢慢往里头渗透。

便是这样喻文州也还是结结实实被逼哭了，一声声的泣音从喉头梗了出来，怎么也忍不住，随着药液一点点的渗入，连生殖腔的最深处都烧了起来。待那药一点不剩地被吮进宫口，原本紧闭的小口都化成了一滩半融胭脂，湿软黏腻。里面含了一腔黏腻的淫液，还未能吐出来，便被胶质的软片封了个严严实实。

同样被灌了淫药的还有肠穴，与生殖腔不过一管的量不同，肠穴的药几乎与灌肠液的量相当，灌得他下腹鼓胀，圆鼓鼓地胀起，配上嫣红黏腻的穴口，红肿透亮的乳尖，宛若一个孕期的Omega。

喻文州大张着迷茫的眼，只觉得浑身都变得饥渴而滚烫，雪白的腰肢遍布潮红，像是被酿的熟透的果子，腰身颤动着，隐隐能听到水液晃荡的声音。

此时哪怕是轻轻一掐，都能让他抽搐着高潮。

肠穴内软嫩的腺体也贴上了电极片，两根细细的导线从嫣红穴眼垂下，顺着铃口内的软管进去，连到尽头的电极片。

王杰希手插进喻文州汗湿的发间，看着这张被快感逼得遍布潮红的脸，又想起那副他更熟悉的，气定神闲的脸，突然觉得心软的厉害，像是冬日晚上落在街灯上的雪花，“滋”地化成了一滴温暖的水。

一面想将他护在怀里好好保护，一面又想做的更过分些，逼他露出更失控的表情来。

王杰希低下头，含住了Omega柔软娇嫩的双唇，高高在上的王终于给了自己予杀予夺的阶下囚一个充满爱意和缠绵的吻。

温柔。却不容拒绝。

他抬手打开了电击的开关，无形的电流如暴戾的长鞭，裹挟着炽烫的灼烧感，高速地抽击在喻文州的神经末端，又像是一条淫邪的带刺软舌，舔吮过他每一寸娇嫩肌肤，喻文州被逼出了一声悲鸣，浑身汗如泉涌，红舌裹着失禁般的诞水软垂在嘴边，连着一条艳红的电线。大张的双腿间，一股股的淫液飞溅喷涌，将雪白柔软的臀浸了个透。他抽搐着，身体呈现一种熟透的深粉色，无意识的眼泪淌了满脸。

王杰希关了开关，把喻文州身上的束缚解开，将Omega颤抖不停的身子抱在怀里，安抚地在喻文州脸上身上落下数吻。喻文州喉间发出细小的呜咽声，下意识地依偎在alpha温暖的怀抱里。

王杰希等他的气息平稳后，又猛地打开了开关，喻文州像是只被猎人射中的白鹃，无望地挣扎着，又一次被电击送上了绝顶的高潮。

开开关关。

过度的快感终于让喻文州晕了过去，他缩在王杰希怀里，身子还不自觉地颤抖着，王杰希动作轻柔地帮他把身上的电极片全卸了下来，将他打横抱起，回到了自己的房间。

一条纯黑的军裤，竟是被淫水浸了个透，紧紧贴在修长结实的腿上，就连圆筒的军靴上，都留下了一点湿痕。


End file.
